1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waveform display device with a data management function.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a numerical controller for drivingly controlling a plurality of drive axes of machine tools or industrial machines, parameters are set to assign operating conditions, such as their control systems, acceleration/deceleration, etc. These set parameters are evaluated by using a waveform display device that acquires data, such as the positions and speeds of the drive axes, from the numerical controller and displays them. Further, malfunctioning of the machine due to erroneous parameter setting is prevented by means of a numerical controller having the function of storing and presenting parameter rewrite data to an operator so that the operator can identify changed parameters afterward.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-199530 discloses a numerical controller for controlling a machine tool, having a parameter rewrite history function capable of reserving parameter rewrite history information by storing the parameter rewrite history information in a program storage unit, without using special storage means or dedicated reading means.
Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-312007 discloses another numerical controller for controlling a machine tool, based on a save reminding technique for an operator such that a history of parameter rewrite is detected and rewrite history information is presented to the operator. According to this technique, the operator can securely notice the performance of parameter rewrite and is urged to save parameters based on the rewrite history information.
The techniques disclosed in Japanese Patent Applications Laid-Open Nos. 2004-199530 and 2002-312007 described above are not intended to manage parameters and drive-axis data in association with each other by means of a waveform display device. Thus, measured data are conventionally managed on the side of the waveform display device, and the parameters on the side of the numerical controller. Therefore, it is difficult to accurately grasp parameter setting information during the measurement of the drive-axis data, so that the parameters cannot be effectively adjusted. In the case where the measured data and the parameters are managed in association with each other, moreover, it is necessary to save the parameters for each measured data and manage the individual data correspondingly. Accordingly, substantial labor is required of the operator. Since these operations are not automatically performed, furthermore, the parameters cannot be correctly evaluated if they are erroneously associated with one another.